


Closure

by vehlr



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehlr/pseuds/vehlr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders in his final moments, remarking on his unrequited love's future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> With love and thanks to my beta, valiasedai.

As quickly as it started, the dust begins to settle.

*

He will never love her the way you do, and you know that. She knows that. Even he knows that, but the truth has always been that she loves him more than she loves you, and thus the matter is ended. Besides, you know better than any of them that this is better for her. His love is healthier, at the very least. You can see that, even now – after the haze of the explosion, in that moment of held breath being released and the spirit within you resting for just a moment as your vision finally clears – as everything finally clears.

You consume – that is the truth of it. Like the flames now licking at the remnants of the Chantry, you raged through her world, damaging all that you touched, leaving your irreparable mark on her life. In the back of your mind, the small part that is purely you – the part that loved a Warden and respected the Fade spirit she associated with – jokes that your recent actions should have left quite enough of a mark. And you mean to consume her heart too – or, at least, you meant to.

She found herself a haven in his presence, however – a safe spot in the darkness of the city, an incandescent beacon to come home to where even 

 

 _your_

 

words could be forgotten. The loss of her mother had been more bearable thanks to his words, his deeds in the dark days. He had been her saving grace. And all you can do now is watch as she reaches for his hand. He protects her with a single clasp of his fingers, in more ways than you ever possibly could.

You watch as her eyes finally tear away from the scene to meet his. Words pass between the Knight-Commander and the First Enchanter, and the war that will scour the world takes its first brutal steps. The wheels have been set into motion; one way or another, you have brought about an opportunity for a new world order, though you know the outcome will be a long time coming. Blood will flow like wine between the cups of the powerful and the first casualties lie here: victims, or martyrs, at your hands. The two sides step back, awaiting her words. You sink silently to the floor – there is nothing else for you now, and you need not worry about your love. She will survive, whatever the choice, thanks to him. They both step forward to face you, her eyes finally meeting yours.

You want to apologise, but you cannot. Even if you could speak, your actions are beyond a simple 'sorry'. So it is almost a relief when the light in her eyes flickers off and her hand reaches out to cup your cheek. You know this is her apology, her goodbye. You close your eyes, the sound of the blade unsheathed like a sad sigh.

“Take care of each other. I won't be around to heal your wounds this time.”

It is him who whispers, his hand gentle as he grips your shoulder. There is no anger here, not any more – just a last lullaby to send him beyond.

“Goodnight, Blondie.”

*

Vengeance is aware of a release – it is sharp and painful, and he feels the loss of the human form, but then it is gone, as if it was never there. The mortal world has left its mark. He will forever be Vengeance now, constantly searching for retribution in whatever form he can find. He rejoices briefly – briefly, a word he learnt the meaning of in that strange plane where time is more than an idea – in the reunion with the Fade around him, before feelings and other human concepts elude him, and he stalks the vast emptiness.


End file.
